The Defyer
The Defyer was a series of Heavyweight robots from Manitoba, Canada. It was a black, and silver, four-wheeled, triangular-shaped robot armed with a rear hinged flipper similar in design to Spawn Again. The Defyer however suffered from the beta Curse, pulling a lot of unlucky draws as a result, and did poorly in competition as a result, losing more matches than it won, usually to experienced, and/or low to the ground opponents, or designs that were too awkward for its weapon. Despite this the robot never failed to reach the quarter-finals, and only failed to reach the semi-finals once, and upon retirement was the #26 ranked Heavyweight in North Americahttp://www.buildersdb.com/botdetails.asp?botid=6392. Robot History WBX-3 The first version of The Defyer that competed in WBX-3 was a four-wheeled, silver, pyramid-shaped robot, like all the other robots in The Defyer series it was armed with a high pressure flipping arm, and like its successor, had four-wheel drive. Due to a lack of entries, The Defyer was in the quarter-finals by its first match where it faced LNW. This fight started with LNW spinning up, and delivering a blow to the side of The Defyer, which then got under the front skirts of LNW. However LNW backed off before The Defyer could use its flipper. LNW then attacked the rear of The Defyer, denting the armor there before getting under the Defyer, and attempting to use its srimech to flip the later. This of course failed, and The Defyer drove off, and LNW gave chase, attacking it with its spinning bar. LNW delivered several more attacks before slamming The Defyer into the floor spinner. LNW then spent the rest of the match slamming The Defyer around, and won the resulting judges decision. This sent The Defyer to the loser's bracket where it faced teammate Artos. This match started with The Defyer getting around to the side of Artos, it then flipped it against the wall. Attempting to flip it out the arena, it then flipped it against another wall, perching it with all four wheels of the ground. Artos was then counted out giving The Defyer the win by KO. This put The Defyer in the semi-finals where it faced Black Betty & Mutant Mow. It won this match, and advanced to the loser's bracket final where it faced Amata. It lost this fight by KO, and was eliminated from the competition in third place. Mechwars 10 Due to a lack of entries, The Defyer once again got into the quarter-finals first thing, it's first opponent was T-bolt. It lost, and was sent to the loser's bracket where it faced Wewe. It won, and advanced to the semi-finals where it faced experienced North Carolina machine, Eugene. It lost by KO after Eugene ripped apart the front of The Defyer which quickly tapped out, and was eliminated from the competition in fourth place WBX-IV: Bushwhacked Due to the severe damage The Defyer 2 sustained from Eugene's flywheel. For this event onward The Defyer was completely redesigned to be a white, and blue, wedge-shaped robot, it was still armed with a flipping arm. This version of The Defyer would also be the last robot Team Syberon made before transforming into Team MNSTR Robotics. Due to a lack of entries, The Defyer was once again in the quarter-finals by its first match where it faced Quebec full body drum spinner Tourbillon. It lost this match, and was now in the loser's bracket where it faced Suspect Device. It lost this as well, and was eliminated from the competition. ComBots Texas Cup The Heavyweight division of the ComBots Texas Cup was held in the round robin format. The Defyer's first match was against Sewer Snake. This fight began with Defyer attempting to get around the side of Sewer Snake to flip it, it then attempted a flip, but misfired, and flipped itself as Sewer Snake shoved it against the I-Beams. The Defyer quickly self-righted, however Sewer Snake slammed it against the I-Beams again, knocking the top panels loose on The Defyer, and damaging its pneumatics. Sewer Snake then continued slamming The Defyer around until it got it stalled on its side, where it was counted out. It then faced Original Sin. This fight consisted of Original Sin slamming The Defyer around the arena until it broke down, and tapped out. It was next scheduled to fight Gerald. However The Defyer had technical issues, and was forced to forfeit. It then faced Vlad the Impaler. for fourth place. It lost this match as well, and placed fifth place out of the five heavyweights to enter the event. Results *Wins: 3 *Losses: 10 Trivia *Every robot that The Defyer lost to would go on to do well in at least one competition. **LNW would go on to become the champion of WBX-3 after beating The Defyer in the same event. **Amata would become the Runner-up of the same event. **Vlad The Impaler, Original Sin, and Sewer Snake are all in the Robot Combat Hall of Fame. **T-bolt would place third in Mechwars 9 & 10. **Tourbillon (WBX-4), and Gerald (ComBots Texas Cup) would sweep their respective events by going undefeated, and winning the championship. **Suspect Device would place fourth at WBX-4, **and Eugene would become the runner-up in at least three events, as well as win the championship at Battle Beach 4. *LNW, a bot which beat the first Defyer would later go on to be purchased, and redesigned by MNSTR Robotics, which was the successor to Team Syberon, which built The Defyer, and would compete in RoboGames as DXTER. References Category:Robots that never failed to reach the Quarter-Finals Category:Robots with rear-hinged true flippers Category:Robots that bore the Canadian flag Category:Robots that bore their nation's flag Category:Third Place winners Category:4th Place winners Category:Robots that have forfeited Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Canadian Robots Category:Robots from Manitoba Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:War Bots Xtreme Competitors Category:Robogames competitors Category:Mechwars Competitors Category:Competitors